Version 1.1 of the EMerge standard defines a DC power distribution system for distributing DC power, which is provided by a DC power supply, via a track to one or several electrical loads attached to the track. The DC power distribution system does not provide control functionality for controlling, for instance, the DC power supply or the one or several electrical loads. Thus, since according to the EMerge standard the DC power is always on the track, the one or several electrical loads attached to the track are always on, unless they are, for example, manually switched off.